From Where You Are
by x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x
Summary: Wyatt misses Kayla dearly, he needs her back at his side. Songfic that paints a picture towards the upcomging sequel to "Living up to the name". Also there is a suprise inside this, a sneak peek of the new story!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is a little songfic I created. I used the song "From Where You Are" By Lifehouse. It is all about Wyatt and how he thinks about Kayla and wants to bring her home safely. It is basically a little setting the scene type of thing for the new up coming story...  
The sequel to 'Living Up To the Name'. The second chapter of this one-shot is an extended summary for the new story!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own charmed or any of it's characters. i only own what you are not familiar with. Also "From where You Are" belongs to Lifehouse and their record company.**

**A/N: The stuff in plain **_italics_** are Wyatt's memories. The lines in _bold italics_ are the song words. lol just in case you don't get it :P x  
**

**From Where You Are**

* * *

**'_So far away from where you are, these miles have torn us worlds apart'_**

Wyatt sat up panting heavily, the sweat making his hair stick to his head. Turning his head quickly to the side he let out a sad sigh when he saw the spot next to him was empty. It had been for a while now, hope was slipping further away from him but he wasn't about to give up. Not now, _not ever_. Not until she was back home, safe in his arms.

**'_And I miss you. Yeah, I miss you'_**

Getting up from his bed he quietly made his way to the bathroom as not to wake his other roommate Jason. Life had gotten hard, everyone was struggling, not many people managed to sleep but when you did you were out like a light, not waking till the sun rose. Then the day would start all over again. Wyatt walked into the bathroom and closed the door over behind him. Walking to the sink he turned on the taps and let the water run before washing his face, the sweat disappeared and was replaced by droplets of fresh clean water.

**'_So far away from where you are,'_**

Why was it always his family? What had they done to deserve all this pain and sadness? Was it Karma? Or just some sick twisted joke the world like to play on them every single day of their lives. Being a Halliwell sucked right now, never before had Wyatt felt so ashamed to be part of his family. Turning off the taps he walked over to the towel rack and brought the white towel to his face, drying it off. Placing it back he turned to look out the window, stars were shinning down on him, watching the world go by. Wyatt decided he needed a walk; there was no way he would get back to sleep again.

**'_Standing underneath the stars,'_**

After getting dressed Wyatt orbed out to an alleyway by Golden Gate Park, he walked around on the green, slightly damp grass with his hands in his pockets. Not being able to take his eyes off the stars that were shining down. Twinkling like her eyes, reminding him of who he missed, who he _needed_. Feeling his heart grow heavy Wyatt looked down for a moment and saw a couple walking hand in hand towards him. His mind began to play cruel jokes on him, he watched as the couple's faces disappeared and they turned into his own and Kayla's.

"_Where are you taking me?" Kayla asked as Wyatt led her blindfolded across some soft ground. She trusted Wyatt with all her heart, but being led around the city blindfolded was a little scary and the fact he had orbed twice had thrown her off completely.  
"You'll see." Wyatt whispered into her ear, making shivers run down her spine.  
"Wy if you are taking me to go demon hunting..."  
Wyatt cut her off laughing. "I'm not, I promise." He laughed and dropped her hands stepping away from her.  
Kayla became very confused and she started to spin round in a circle reaching out, trying to grab a hold of Wyatt. "Wyatt?" Kayla called out.  
Wyatt smirked and orbed in behind her, gently taking the blindfold from her eyes. Holding the piece of black cloth in his hands Wyatt kissed Kayla's hair and her neck. "Happy birthday babe."_

_Kayla's face lit up as she looked at the little romantic midnight picnic Wyatt had set up for them. Just the two of them, no elders, no demons, just them. Turning round to look at Wyatt she didn't get a chance to say anything as he leaned forward pressing his lips against hers. Smiling through the kiss Wyatt brought his hand up to the back of Kayla's head and tangled his fingers in her hair.  
Pulling away when they finally ran out of air, and not a moment sooner, Kayla smiled and kissed Wyatt again softly. "Thank you so much." She said with a happy smile. "How did you keep this so quiet?" She asked.  
Wyatt took Kayla by the hand and led her over to the picnic. "Easy," He said as he sat down taking Kayla in his lap and placing his arms around her tightly. "I didn't tell Aunt Phoebe."_

**'_And I wish you were here,'_**

Wyatt sighed as he watched the couple go away; there faces had turned back to normal. He no longer saw his or Kayla's. As he walked along a little further he came across a bench. He sighed heavily upon thinking about an argument he had shared in this very spot.

**'_I miss the years that were erased,'_**

_Wyatt sat shaking his head, he couldn't deal with this. How could his best friend leave? They were only sixteen years old, in all the years they had known each other Wyatt and Kayla had never gone anywhere without each other. Now here he was sitting on the stone bench at the park watching his clock tick by.  
Only five minuets left, five minuets left and it would be exactly a year today Kayla had left for London because of her father's new job. It was a year today Wyatt had let his best friend leave without saying goodbye to her. Wyatt didn't want to say goodbye. That would have meant she really was leaving. Wyatt hadn't spoken to Kayla since she had left, he didn't want to. She might have changed, he didn't want that. He wanted '_his' _Kayla, the Kayla he knew and loved. They had promised never to leave one another but Kayla had. She had broken that promise. But they had also promised to be best friends no matter what. Wyatt had broken that one._

"_Well, well look what the fates just threw at me." A voice rang out.  
Wyatt lifted his head and felt his jaw drop, there standing a little away from him was Kayla. She was standing with her arms folded across her chest, not looking too happy.  
"What are you doing here?" Wyatt asked before he could stop himself. It hurt, it hurt to see her.  
"Thought I would give you time to apologize but clearly you are to damn stubborn. It's been a year Wyatt!" She shouted. "A bloody year!"  
Wyatt turned away looking off to the side, damn that Halliwell stubbornness. Kayla sighed, she was not giving up, not yet anyway.  
"What happened to always being best friends?" Kayla asked her voice shaking with tears. She had missed him so much, but yet she couldn't find the words to tell him.  
"What happened to never leaving?" Wyatt asked turning to look back round at her, she was crying. Kayla was crying and it was all his fault.  
"I never wanted to go!" Kayla shouted. "But I had to! I thought that maybe you would have turned up to say goodbye, tell me everything was gonna be ok, tell me that you'd orb across to see me once I a while. But no. I spent a whole year without you. You didn't reply to emails, I actually had to ask Mel, Chris and the others if you were still alive!"_

Wyatt shook his head, he didn't like that memory. It was one he liked to keep buried in the back of his brain. He didn't need to remember it. Plus everything worked out, Kayla and he got together_...finally..._ and then everything went wrong. Looking up towards the sky he noticed the stars had disappeared and heavy rain clouds had taken their place, quickly he orbed back into his room before he got wet.

Arriving back in his darkened room Wyatt sat down on the bed and ran a hand through his short blonde hair. He started to pull off his shoes, casting a glance over his shoulder he thought about Kayla lying in bed. He imagined her lying there fast asleep.

**'_I miss the way the sunshine would light up your face,'_**

Wyatt just sat there for a moment looking at Kayla's spot. He loved being able to go to sleep and wake up in the morning with her by his side. She was _always_ the last and first thing on his mind. On a nice day, the sun would shine through the curtains and hit the left side of Kayla's face because she would always lie facing Wyatt. The golden rays would make her hair sparkle, her lips shine. Everything about her would look angelic. Wyatt picturing her lying there lifted his hand and reached out, snapping back to reality when his hand fell right through the air and landed on the bed. With a sad sigh he pulled the rest of his clothes off and pulled on his grey sweat pants before climbing back in under the duvet.

**'_I miss all the little things, I never thought that they'd mean everything to me,'_**

As his head hit the pillow he turned over to face Kayla's spot and shut his eyes over. Picturing her lying next to him, when they would go to sleep Kayla would do the weirdest things. Kayla had to brush her hair and tie it up in a lose ponytail, she would put on Wyatt's hoodie and climb in beside him. Wyatt smiled at the thought; she always looked small in his large hoodie. Then Kayla would lie down and face Wyatt telling him about her day and he would do the same. Linking her fingers with his Kayla would reach over and kiss Wyatt on the lips and then once on the nose.  
_  
__"Love you lots like chocolate drops." _He could hear her voice say.

"Love you lots like jelly tots." Wyatt whispered quietly. He knew she wasn't there, that he was just imagining her. He didn't care; he would rather sleep pretending she was there instead of lying awake alone.

**'_Yeah, I miss you,'_**

Wyatt couldn't wait to hurt the demons who had taken her away from him. On their wedding day no less. Why did everyone have attempt at least two weddings in his family? Were they really that unlucky? Thinking back on that day when Kayla had almost become Mrs Wyatt Halliwell brought even more pain to his heart. Seeing her beautiful wedding dress tainted with blood, it sickened him.

_Wyatt's eyes widened in horror as a very tall black man walked into view holding Kayla bridal style. Bell gasped as she helped Chris and Henry Jr back to their feet, Kayla's beautiful white dressed was tainted red. Blood red.  
"Kayla!" Wyatt shouted but the demon threw her hand out and sent Wyatt flying through one of the glass windows._

**'_And I wish you were here,'_**

That was the last he saw of her, and to this very day he was still searching the underworld looking for the demons who had taken her. There are only so many places a demon could hide with a girl.

**'_I feel the beating of your heart,'_**

_Kayla sat crying on the bed, something had happened to her and she didn't feel like sharing at the moment. Sitting on the bed with her legs pulled up to her chest gently sobbing, she knew Wyatt would arrive any moment and ask her to tell him what was going on. As soon as she thought that Wyatt appeared at the bedroom door. She turned to look at him for a moment and turned to look at the far away wall again, not saying a word. Wyatt didn't say a word either; he walked in and sat down beside Kayla taking her into his arms. Holding onto her tightly he kissed her hair and her forehead, whispering words of comfort. Holding her close in his arms made him feel so near to her, he could feel her heart beating against his skin and as corny as it may sound, he liked that feeling._

As Wyatt lay there he pretended Kayla was lying wrapped up in his arms and he could hear her breathing softly, feel her steady heart beat against his chest.

**'_I see the shadows of your face,'_**

He didn't want to sleep, he felt guilty doing it. Kayla was in trouble and yet here he was lying in his bed trying to get back to sleep. As his eyelids grew heavy he saw the faint outline of Kayla's face in his mind's eye. Facing her spot Wyatt felt himself let go completely, drifting off into peaceful dreams. Dreaming about Kayla.

**  
'_Just know that wherever you are, Yeah, I miss you. _**

"_You just know how to make a girl go weak at the knees don't you?" Kayla said with a small smile as she wrapped her arms around Wyatt's neck kissing him on the lips.  
Wyatt laughed and pulled away, but he stayed close enough so their lips brushed when he talked. "You make me sound so bad."  
Kayla laughed kissing him again. "Well I like bad boys."_

_**And I wish you were here,'**_

"_Wyatt!" Kayla shouted as she watched the dark lighter orb in. Quickly she dove to the floor taking Wyatt down with her as the arrow fired; it hit her in the shoulder.  
Dazed and confused Wyatt gently lifted Kayla off of him and looked at the arrow in her shoulder with wide eyes. "Mom!" Wyatt yelled. "Mom!"  
No sooner had he called, Piper appeared with Phoebe by her side, gasping the sisters ran over to where Wyatt sat with Kayla lying in his arms. Piper squatted down and pulled the arrow from Kayla's shoulder. Quickly once the object had been removed Wyatt held his hands out over Kayla's wound the golden light sucking out all the poison, it wouldn't do her any harm she wasn't a white lighter but she could have very well have bled to death.  
Kayla's eyes opened and she gasped as Wyatt pulled her up into a sitting position and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, engulfing her in a bear hug.  
"Don't scare me like that again." Wyatt begged quietly._

**'_So far away from where you are,'_**

_Hearing shouts coming from outside the gym Wyatt and Jason walked outside as they knew Kayla had stepped outside for a moment. Walking over to a large group of girls they watched in horror as Kayla dumped the contents of her glass over Joy Hepburn's white ball gown. Joy let out a pissed off cry and turned punching Kayla in the face. Blood splattered down the front of Kayla's light blue dress.  
"BITCH!" Joy shouted taking another swing.  
"WHORE!" Kayla shouted moving out of the way.  
Wyatt and Jason looked at each other before pushing their way through the gathering crowd. Wyatt grabbed Kayla by the waist and started to pull her away from Joy, Jason did the same to Joy much to her dismay.  
"Kayla stop it!" Wyatt shouted. "She's not worth it!"  
"Wyatt if you don't let go of me right now," Kayla hissed. "I'm gonna shock you so hard you'll be afraid of switches for the rest of your life!"  
"And I'm letting go!" Wyatt said lifting his hands up in mock defence.  
__  
_

_**'These miles have torn us worlds apart,'**_

_Wyatt stood leaning up against the doorframe outside Mel's bedroom. He watched with a small smile as Kayla talked to Mel, telling her every girl goes through heart ache. Every girl gets embarrassed by her brothers.  
"Mel I know it's a real pain but one day you'll look back on this and laugh." Kayla said placing a hand down over the young girl's knee. "And you'll be crying our eyes out at your wedding when Chris and Wyatt get up and make a speech using all these little stories." Mel laughed wiping at her eyes. "Of course," Kayla continued looking at Mel. "They'll have to let you get married first."  
Mel burst out laughing and so did Kayla. Mel leaned over and wrapped her arms around her eldest brother's best friend.  
"Thanks Kayla." Mel said with a smile.  
"No problem Mellie."  
Wyatt shook his head before leaving the doorway to head off back downstairs._

**'_And I miss you,'_**

"_Chris!" Kayla shouted looking down at her now soaking, orange clothes. "Get your scrawny little ass back here!" She yelled as Chris took off out of the kitchen in his Mom's restaurant. He had just knocked a whole pitcher of orange juice over Kayla.  
"Kayla I am so sorry!" Chris cried as he ran round the front of the bar and ducked down.  
Kayla ran behind the bar and picked up the drink hose setting it to coke. She watched as Wyatt and Piper walked into the restaurant.  
"Chris what are you doing on the floor?" Piper asked.  
"Hiding from Kayla." He explained.  
Kayla looked at the two new arrivals and placed a finger over her lips telling them to keep quiet. Wyatt nodded and sighed. "Chris, she's not there."  
"Really?" Chris asked standing up. As soon as his head came over the bar Kayla pressed her finger down and the coke came shooting out of the hose and sprayed Chris, staining his white shirt brown.  
Wyatt and Piper stood laughing as Chris jumped up over the bar and grabbed a hold of Kayla making her squeal as he held onto her tightly covering her in coke as well. _

**'_Yeah, I miss you,'_**

Wyatt's eyes opened and he looked around the room as the sun started to creep in through the curtains. Turning to look at Kayla's spot he smiled sadly as he imagined Kayla laying there, the sun shining on her face. Letting out a sad sigh he slowly sat up and turned back to look at the spot, the duvet pulled up to the pillow all neat and tidy. He got up and walked over to the window pulling the curtains open, he looked out onto the busy streets and then turned back to look at the now empty bed.  
"I love you." He said quietly. "I promise I'm gonna find you." Wyatt vowed as he walked past the bed towards the door. Kissing the palm of his hand he touched Kayla's pillow and walked out of the room to the hall. He was going to bring her home, if it was the last thing he ever did.

**'_And I wish you were here.'_**

* * *

**So there you have it, a touching little story about Wyatt and Kayla. I can't wait to get the sequel out there lol. I still have a few things to add to the first few chapters. So now if you want to see a sneak peak, extended summary I suggest you click onto the little arrow button and go to the "second chapter" of this. Please don't forget to review!!**


	2. Preview!

**Well here is a little taster for what is in store. I can't wait for this to come out! :D**

**Of course I was going to do a sequel! I couldn't have just left you hanging there now could I? The new story is going to be called Decode, for reasons that will become clear in the near future. Enjoy!**

**I do not own charmed, or it's characters. only what you are not familiar with. This idea of the story is all mine though. steel it when it arrives and i will send my agents after you! Lol xox**

* * *

**Decode Summary:**

When the past and present collide there is bound to be some problems.

_'Sir Dude? Dude-eth… Nah! Just doesn't work.'_

Two months have passed since the wedding nightmare and Kayla is yet to return. With the gang working round the clock to try and save her everyone is under a lot of stress. A new prophecy is uncovered and ancient magic from King Arthur's time is revived.

Join the next Generation of Halliwells and their new friends as they are thrown into one whirlwind of an adventure.

Can they decode the ancient text? Sequel to "Living up to the Name."


End file.
